Hollow World
by floral-affinity
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi finds himself pulled into the world of Magecraft when the famous Mage Hunter Reborn turns up at his house in order to tell him that he is the next in line to be the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Mage Family, an Italian mage family whose mage blood has run for over nine generations. Magecraft!AU


Title: Hollow World

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi finds himself pulled into the world of Magecraft when the famous Mage Hunter Reborn turns up at his house in order to tell him that he is the next in line to be the head of the Vongola Mage Family, an Italian mage family whose mage blood has run for over nine generations.

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

**A/N: This is only the prologue! I actually don't know if I'll actually continue this or not but hopefully I will. I want to finish things that I have already started on, so yeah! I'm a newbie writer so please if I have any grammatical errors or anything please do inform me, it will greatly benefit both the reader and I. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Blood and Heritage**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi considers himself very ordinary. Ordinary family, ordinary academics (although it's a little below average), ordinary social life (seventy percent of the student body refuse to believe that it's ordinary to be acquaintances with the school's dangerous and violent prefect), ordinary appearance, ordinary physique (however, it's a bit on the feminine side). Almost everything about Sawada Tsunayoshi was ordinary.

Well, _almost_.

Hence it came as a surprise for Tsuna when Reborn, a home tutor his mother hired, told him that he was the next in line to be the head of the Vongola Mage Family, an Italian mage family who has gathered, trained, and bred the most powerful mages of the modern era.

Tsuna was horrified, to put it simply. He was being held at gunpoint by a child who looks no older than five, and claims to be the world's best mage hunter. And unfortunately, he belatedly realizes only now that everything relatively normal and ordinary in his life for the past fourteen years will now vanish forever. He has in fact, made plans to maintain the peaceful normalcy that is his life until his last aching breath but alas, try as he might, some things _cannot_, and _will never_ go his way.

Reborn chose to ignore his new student's petrified expression by giving out further explanation regarding his student's supposed heritage. "The Vongola is a mage family that has existed for over nine generations. It was created by your great-great-great grandfather, Giotto di Vongola…"

Tsuna listened without protest, in fear that Reborn might actually shoot him, however confusion settled on his features and it was obvious that he wanted to ask questions.

Half an hour later Reborn wrapped up his explanation and said. "Do you have any questions?"

A barrage of questions flittered across Tsuna's mind but unfortunately, he was able to voice out only one.

"D-does this mean I'm Italian then?"

Reborn paused and looked at him funny, before replying. "Yes, however the blood flowing in you is not as thick as you'd like to believe. As I've said earlier, the First Boss, Giotto di Vongola was Italian, but he relocated to Japan after retiring from his position."

So it must mean that he was married to a Japanese woman, Tsuna thinks. It was simple enough and somehow made sense. But what didn't make sense was how on earth did he level up from being Ordinary Sawada Tsunayoshi to Mage-With-The-Pow-Wow-Powers Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He was more than prepared to ask questions and get some answers in return, but when he turned back to look at Reborn he found the baby mage hunter asleep with a small snore bubble flowing in and out of his nose.

Hopefully, he'll provide enough explanation tomorrow, Tsuna thinks. He decides to call it a night and carefully slips into his bed. Sleep finds Tsuna a few minutes later and he falls asleep with only a single thought in mind.

_I really wonder if I'll able to survive all of this._

* * *

**Chapter One: END**

* * *

**A/N**: I hope it didn't turn out to be too bad!


End file.
